Field of the Invention
A liquid crystal display is provided.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a liquid crystal display is implemented by a narrow bezel, a size of a signal wire and a pad at an outside portion of the liquid crystal display has been reduced. As a result, a bump end of a chip on glass (COG) is implemented as a fine pattern and visual inspection of the liquid crystal display is performed instead of a cell test which is the existing driving test method of the liquid crystal display.
For the visual inspection, separate inspection lines connected to a gate line and a data line are installed on a thin film transistor substrate in a gate driving chip unit and a data driving chip unit and a test pad is installed between the gate driving chip and the data driving chip. Next, a signal is applied to the inspection line to test an operation state of the liquid crystal display.
For the visual inspection, the test pad and the signal line need to be installed at the outside portion of the liquid crystal display. However, in the case of the liquid crystal display to which the narrow bezel is applied, a space in which the test pad and the signal line are disposed may be insufficient. Further, when the test pad and the signal line are installed at the outside portion of the liquid crystal display, a tolerance margin may be reduced at the time of performing scribing and laser trimming.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.